Sleeping Red lantern
by DarkDragon1997
Summary: Razer falls asleep and has a fluffy moment with Kilowog. Brotherly.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Red Lantern

Kilowog walked into the bridge on the Interceptor, late at night(or night hours). He couldn`t sleep, no real reason, he just wasn`t tired. What he saw shocked him . It was Razer, he was slumped against one of the control panels. As Kilowog came closer he saw Razer was fast asleep. Kilowog smiled ready to wake up the red lantern in the rudest way possible, but he couldn`t remember a time in the past couple of day he saw Razer go to sleep. Frowning, Kilowog examined Razer more closely, the kid had bag that Kilowog couldn`t believe, and was angered that he hadn`t noticed (or cared to) before_. How could all of us be so ignorant to their red counterpart?_ thought the green lantern . Kilowogs train of thought was broken when the kid stirred. Razer opened blurry blue eyes, 'Easy kid, you need your sleep" Razer Whipped around to face Kilowog. "What concern is it to you?" Razers usual cold tone was soften by exhaustion. "I don`t need you falling asleep in the field, go to bed." Kilowog said it as an order. The red lantern is about to protest, when his eye lids feel like they weigh 1000 pounds, and he nearly collapses. Kilowog, seeing this, catches Razer with his ring. "Ugggg" moaned the kid, falling back asleep unable to stay awake. Kilowog, now in a rather awkward position, took the sleeping kid in his arms. Razer looked...cute. His usual angry or stoic expression was replaced by a peaceful one, and the second the kid was in Kilowogs arms Razer snuggled up to the green lantern , muttering something about his bed being warmer than usual. Not knowing what to do, Kilowog started down at the exhausted red lantern and the longer he did the more Razer look like a kid that had gone thought hell, rather than a heartless, soulless red lantern that he usually sees. Just than Kilowog hears Hal coming, talking with Aye. When Hal and Aye walk in Kilowog intensely gives them the quiet finger , not wanting the kid to be woken up. "What..?" Hal starts to say, but stops while he sees what is before him. Smirking, Hal was about to tease the other green lantern, but Kilowog shot him a look that said "_If you wake the kid up I`ll kill you_", so in other word Hal shut up. Aye ,to her credit ,understood the need to be quiet and said nothing. Kilowog took this time to start his way to Razers room, careful not to wake the kid. Once there he set the kid on his bed, and was about to leave when a tired voice stopped him. "Thank you, for carrying me" Razer said half asleep, This gave the green lantern an opening that was rare; an opening to ask red the question that was bugging him." Have you slept in last couple of at all?" he already knew the answer, the kids bags spoke for him, but still Razer replied. " Couldn`t...Nightmares..." the kid was going back to sleep, though his answer got across. But Kilowog decided to question father about the nightmare after red got some much needed sleep . The green lantern turned to leave when once again stopped by Razers voice. "Good...Night...brother..." that shocked Kilowog to his very core ._'Brother?_' kilowog knew it was probably just exhaustion talking...but what if that is what red really thought of him? Then the guilt hit Kilowog like a punch to the gut, all the time Razer needed help and he just pretended Razer didn`t , only to have his butt saved by him later. Yes Kilowg warmed up to red a bit, but he had no idea Razer thought of him like that. Then Kilowg remembered that this is a kid, and Razer needed a 'family' whether he admitted it or not. But him? If anything he should be calling Hal brother , not Kilowog. Kilowog was thinking this awhile he just started at Razer and finally noticed the kid was shacking. Coming to his senses , KIlowog put a blanket over his little brother. _'Wait...his what ? oh screw it , this was his little brother'_ thought Kilowog, no use denying it . 'Good night little brother" .

**Authers Note- Yah I know it`s fluffy, but to me Kilowogs and Razers relationship is just like brothers. Reveiw, oh and disclaimer- I do not own green lantern, also any mean reveiw will be replyed to as well as nice ones. Till next time - DarkDragon1997**


	2. Chapter 2

Awake

_three day has passed since Kilowogs and Razers little moment. _

Razer has been avoiding Kilowog for the last day. A very hard thing to do when there is limited room on the Interceptor, but Razer managed to pull it off...Until now. Razer was walking to his quarters, when he felt something clamp around his waist. Alarmed, he looked down, his ring ready to blast whatever it was around his waist, but relaxed when he saw it was a green lantern construction. Then, he was tugged backwards. Hard. Razer stumbled back, and whipped around to see his current capturer. As Razer feared, it was Kilowog."We need to talk ,kid" Kilowogs face was completely serious. Razer, knowing exactly what said talk would be about, started calculating excuses to get out of it. As he was lead (or yanked) to the dining room. The second they were inside, all the doors locked. "Told Aya to lock down this room, no one can hear us, not even her, so talk what are these nightmares about?". Razer shifted, running his tongue on the back of his fang(1), "I see no need to speak of them" . Kilowog, having expected the answer said "Look, I know from experience that they won't go away unless you talk to someone about it" . Razer eyed Kilowog warily , as if to see if he was kidding. "You can trust me little brother" Razer was shocked a little at that, yes he remember calling the green lantern brother, but he had thought Kilowogs response was a dream. With that realizing that he could indeed trust Kilowog , Razer let it all out. About Alana , How he had joined the mannish(how do you spell that?), how he found his wife, how he found out it was all Atrocitus doing. By the end, Razer was in tears, because saying it out loud made it real. Kilowog sat shocked, for a monent, than did the one thing that Razer didn`t expect him to. Kilowog hugged razer. That`s when Razers flood gates, long locked broke, and the red lantern sobbed. Whispering words of comfort, Kilowog (eventually) calmed down Razer. Then Hal decided they had been together to long, and barged in. Seeing Kilowog stilling holding Razer, he said " Umm, did I interrupt something?" Hal, now wish he had listened to Aya when she had told him to leave them be, got a death glare from Kilowog. Razer had turned his head towards Hal to glare to, but the tear stains on his gray skin made it hard. Seeing said tear stains Hal asked" What happened?" Razer was about to say something, when Kilowog did it for him, "Just a moment between brothers"

**I feel bad that it took so long to get this chapter out, but hey you can`t fouce these things. Anyway, sorry if Kilowog and Razer are out charter. On another note I`m starting a new story so keep an eye out for it. Oh and Disclaimer- I Don't own green lantern. One last thing, Thank you Sliver wolf2010, Who and Keeps changing her username for your reviews. Till next time-DarkDragon1997 **


	3. Chapter 3

Protective

It all started pretty normal on the Interceptor. To be more precise, Hal and Razer were watching in slight amusement as Kilowog tried once again, to explain to Aya why she can`t be a green lantern. That`s when the pirates attacked. The first missile shook the hold ship." Aya , what`s going on?" Hal said , alarmed and ready for action along with Kilowog and Razer. " A large space craft appears to fire at us, my sensor did not pick it up until now". "Well, what are we waiting for a invention? Let's get moving!" Kilowog said already heading towards exit, with Razer and Hal on his heels. "Help us fight them off Aya!" Hal called over his shoulder.

Once outside the ship the three lantern, were meet with the sight of a massive space ship. The lanterns severed out of the way as they were fired at. In the thick of the battle, the pirates , seeing they were no mach to the lanterns, took aim at the one person they actually knew how to fight, Razer.

See, the pirates have encountered many Red lanterns, and having fought over territory the pirates developed weapons that target the red energy, inflecting massive damage to red lanterns ring, and body. Now they were aiming said weapons on Razer.

The green lanterns were dealing with their own problems, when the cry that made both of their blood run cold, rang out. Kilowog franticly searched for the source, and what he found was not pretty. Razer had been shot in the crest with the anti-red lantern gun. Not only had his armor gone out , but he was bleeding heavily to. Forgetting the battle, heck forgetting everything, Kilowog shot though the space between him and his little brother. Encasing Razer in a bubble (so he can, you know, breathe), Kilowog got Razer back to the Interceptor. The pirate , with renewed confidence , attacked more fiercely. They thought they had evened the playing field by taking out Razer . They were wrong. Kilowog , enraged, literally tore the pirates ship apart all the while screaming " YOU POOZERS HURT HIM! HOW DARE YOU! IF MY LITTLE BROTHER DIES THERE WILL BE NO PLACE IN THE FOCKING UNIVERSE YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!" . One brave pirate had the guts(or lack of IQ points) to say "He`s a red lantern , why do _**you**_ care?" Kilowog flew right up to the stupid pirate and growled "He has done more good than you will do in your life time you piece of space garage" with that Kilowog blasted the pirate.

5 HOURS LATER

The pirates , scared as hell, ran. Now Kilowog was sitting at Razers side, his cry from earlier echoing in Kilowogs head. The cry that was full of agony. _'I should have been watching his back, this is my fault' _ thought Kilowog as he watched his unconscious brother. Hal walked into the infirmary, and upon see Kilowog at Razers side he walked over. "Hey, Aya said he will make a full recovery in a week, it seems his people heal quicker " "I`m not leaving him" taken back at the steel in the older lanterns voice Hal tried again. " He`ll be fine, and you need your rest Kilowog" "I. said. I. am. NOT. LEAVING. HIM!" "calm down, I`m just trying to look out for you-" "like we looked out for him!" sighing Kilowogs shoulders slumped " I failed him, Hal, I let him get hurt" "It...wasn`t ...your fault..." The two green lanterns jumped at the voice. It was Razers, he had woken up and was propped up on one elbow while wince and holding his chest wound with his other hand. "Easy, no moving" Kilowog said gently lie Razer back on the bed. "This was not your fault brother, I should have been more careful" "No , I should have been watching you""He`s right , Kilowog it wasn`t your fault" Hal spoke up. "Alright, but next time , Razer you stay in my view at all times, got it?" "Yes , yes brother". Hal and Kilowog left Razer so he could get some sleep . "Remind me never to hurt Razer" Hal joked (partly) remembering what Kilowog did the pirates ship. "I will cause if you do , your toast Jordan" " Someone's a protective older brother..."

**Hello, this is a very long chapter. Anyway I have some things to say . First thanks to Dazja for the spelling, your awesome dude. And second, Silver wolf2010, dude don`t talk about yourself that way, you`re so not a failure and who cares about YouTube? Look at the brighter side. Third I`m taking chapter suggestions for this story line , so review. Till next time-DarkDragon1997 **


End file.
